Pharmacy benefit managers (PBMs) offer different provider network or pharmacy networks as part of a benefit plan design that includes a prescription drug benefit. These networks include the locations at which a member of a benefit plan may have a prescription for a drug filled. These locations may include retail locations, mail order locations, or both retail and mail order locations.
Some of the provider networks are vast and include most retail locations nationwide. For example, more than sixty thousand locations in the United States may be included in a vast provider network. Other provider networks are more restrictive. The restricted provider networks may include most major retail locations but avoid a major retail pharmacy chain (e.g., WALGREENS retail pharmacy locations), may be confined to certain major metropolitan areas (e.g., St. Louis, Mo. and Chicago, Ill.), or may otherwise be configured.